


The First Day of School

by myfavorite26



Series: A Series of Firsts [6]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:13:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfavorite26/pseuds/myfavorite26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The First Day of School</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Day of School

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where this came from but I wanted to add it to this series.

“Aaron, hurry up! We’re going to be late!”

“I’m coming, I just don’t want to forget something!”

Aaron’s voice floats down the stairs and I hear his footsteps running between rooms looking for heaven only knows what.

“Aaron everything is down here by the front door. It’s been ready for the past week. Now, will you get your arse down here so we can go!”

“Papa you shouldn’t say that word!”

AJ’s voice is reproachful and I lock eyes with my son as he gives me a frown and shakes his head. 

“Besides,” he continues, “Daddy’s just nervous.” 

Sometimes I swear he is the most observant and insightful person I’ve ever met. He obviously doesn’t get that from me.

Aaron’s footsteps come banging down the stairs sounding like thunder and he sweeps through the room in a whirlwind. Trying to replace his worry with activity is nothing new, but this is getting ridiculous.

“AJ, do you have your backpack and your lunch?” I ask him.

“Yes, papa.”

“See Aaron, he has everything he needs, we can go now.”

“What about the paperwork and all of his supplies he needs to bring in the first day. And it’s going to rain today so he needs his raincoat, boots, and umbrella.” Aaron snaps back at me. God he really is nervous, I didn’t think he would be this affected by our sons’ first day of school. 

When AJ was born, through a surrogate, I had agreed to stay at home. The scrapyard was doing better than any of us could have imagined and Aaron was a huge part of that. Him and Adam were now running two additional scrapyards and it humored me to no end to see him leave every morning in a suit and tie. I am the stay at home daddy and that meant that usually I was the one scrambling to get our son ready and out the door. Today though Aaron seemed to want to be in charge, and if it helped with the nerves who was I to fight him on it.

Aaron had been anxious about this since we had gone to sign AJ up. All he would tell me is that he didn’t want AJ to be growing up so fast. I knew there was more to it but AJ was so excited about starting school Aaron hadn’t wanted to dampen his enthusiasm. 

The day, though, had finally come and Aaron’s eye were bloodshot and had dark circles under them from the lack of sleep the night before. I had tried to reassure him as we laid in bed last night, Aaron wrapping so closely around me it was like he was trying to get under my skin. I had tried again to understand Aaron’s anxiety but he shut me up the way only Aaron can and he then spent the rest of the night tossing and turning beside me.

“Aaron, all of AJ’s supplies are sitting in a sack beside the front door, and the paperwork is here in my hand.” I wave the the folder for added effect. “We really need to be going so that we can get to the school on time.”

Aaron looks at the bouncing boy standing next to me and takes a large stuttering breath. He closes his eyes and kneels down in front of our son, straightening his tie and smoothing his collar down. AJ gives Aaron the brightest smile possible and wraps his arms so tightly around his daddy he almost knocks him off his feet.

“Daddy, I’m so excited. I get to go to school today!” Aaron returns AJ’s smile and nods his head. 

“I know you are lovey, lets getting going, yeah?”

AJ looks as if Aaron just told him Christmas is coming early. He flies towards the door and throws it open, his daddy follows quickly and I grab the supplies and lock the door behind us.

The walk to school only takes minutes and with each step AJ looks as if he’s going to burst before taking the next. I only hope his enthusiasm for school lasts longer than mine did. We enter the front doors and head down the hallway towards AJ’s classroom, we find his desk, turn in his paperwork and supplies and before we know it we’re giving hugs and saying our goodbyes. It all happens so quickly I’m a little stunned when we find ourselves out in front of the school slowly walking down the steps as other parents leave and go on with the rest of their day. Aaron had insisted on taking the day off, so we have no where in particular to be now. He takes my hand as we reach the last step and stops all together before we reach the pavement.

“He’s going to be alright, yeah?” Aaron’s voice is quiet, though I can still make out the tremor in it.

“Of course he’s going to be alright. You saw how excited he was, and we both really like his teacher and the school so of course he’s going to be brilliant.” They’re the same words I’ve used for the past week to reassure him, but they’ve not worked before and I’m not sure they’re going to work now.

“I just hate missing even more with him. I’m gone all day and now he’s at school and before we know it he’ll be a teenager and then in college and it’s moving to fast and I don’t want to miss any more. My dad was never around and I don’t want him to think I’m missing, or gone, or don’t care enough to be around for him. What if he thinks that I chose work over him? What if he thinks I don’t love him enough?” Aaron chokes out the last question and then falls silent, tears slipping down his face as he finally speaks aloud the worries that have been causing his anxiety for the past few weeks. 

As I turn and face my husband I’m aware of how much he hurts right now and I’m not sure if I can fix it.

“Aaron, AJ knows how much you love him. No, don’t argue, just listen right now. He is the most intelligent, wisest, and most intuitive child I have ever met, and I’m not just saying that because he’s ours. He knows how much you love him. You should hear how he talks about you, how proud he is of his daddy the businessman. He worships the ground you walk on and can’t wait to see you when you get home from work. He talks about you non-stop during the day, it’s ‘daddy this’ and ‘daddy that” it’s enough to make me jealous. You are the best father I have ever seen, and don’t think what it does to my ego to admit that. Our son knows he is the center of our universe, and we’re the center of his.”

Aaron’s eyes are searching mine trying to find any hint of a lie. He should know by now that I can’t lie to him, he has always seen through me and I stopped trying to get anything by him a long time ago. He must trust my words because he takes each one of  my hands in his and lays his forehead against mine. “I just want to be there for him...always.”

“You will be. Aaron, listen to me. You will, no you are, always here for him. He will have both of us. We will be there for all the important things - his college graduation, his wedding, the day he comes a father. But also all the mundane day-to-day things, like baths, and homework, and hopefully football practices eventually. We will always keep doing our best for him and he will know how loved and cared for he is.”

He listens to my words and for a long time doesn’t say anything. Finally he lifts he arms and puts them around me, laying his chin on my shoulder and whispers, “thank you”. We stand arms wrapped around one another in front of our sons’ school for minutes on end, eventually with one last squeeze he drops his arms and lifts his eyes to mine. They are clearer than they’ve been in the last few weeks, the anxiety not completely gone but at least lessened.

He breaks into a smirk which turns into a smile, “I don’t suppose we can just stay here and wait for the end of the day can we?”

“No darling, we’ve got big plans for your day off, we have a lot of things to get done before we have to pick our son up at the end of his first day of school.”

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. AJ totally stands for Aaron Junior
> 
> (I just realized I hadn't included this in the series...I fixed it!)


End file.
